


Stud

by trr_rr



Series: Collar [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedelia tops both of them, Cages, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pet Play, Riding Crops, Sub Hannibal, doggy hannibal, mpreg but totally not, puppy will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will puppy play under Bedelia's care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stud

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr asked for:
> 
> "OMG will goes into "heat" so bedelia breeds him with hannibal in hopes of getting puppies what has happened to my life???"

 

Bedelia sits in her usual chair, watching Will wiggle his ass in the air. He's got his feet under him and his head bent low to the ground. He’s rubbed his ass sore trying to satisfy himself while Bedelia wasn't watching.

His feet pad the carpet as he shifts from one foot to the other. He'd been whimpering and fussy all day.

"Will. Come here." She pats her thigh.

Will crawls over and rests his head on her leg. He hums a pained little sound as she strokes fingers through his messy curls.

"Are you getting desperate, Will?"

Will closes his eyes and nods, almost looking ashamed to admit it.

"Do you want Hannibal to do it?"

Will nods enthusiastically, Bedelia smiles down on him.

\------

They are allowed to roam the house freely during their play time. Bedelia doesn't always have them under strict command.

It's the smell that first alerts Hannibal to his mistress's activities. He'd been sitting in his cage, the doors to both cages were kept open so they could come and go as they pleased. He was lying out and just resting his eyes when the smell of sex drifted down the hall to him.

He sat up slowly, pausing in thought before crawling towards the lounge. Bedelia made Hannibal wear a chastity device while he was in the house. The plastic cage around his cock dug into his skin a little as moved forward.

"Nnnhh..."

He heard Will's voice, low and breathy as he got closer.

He paused as he came to the doorway.

\-------

"Is that good?" Bedelia asked in a tone that was at once too cold and overbearingly hot.

"Hnnhh." Will gave a high pitched, shivering whimper in response.

He was in the same position as earlier, ass in the air, the side of his face resting on the carpet.

There was a pot of Vaseline sat on the floor beside them and Bedelia was gently working two fingers in and out of Will's ass.

"Goodness," She murmured, "you must have been in heat for a while now; you're like a furnace inside."

Will shuddered and worked his hips along with Bedelia's rhythm. Her fingers were long and slim and felt wonderful, not quite satisfying his itch but soothing it a little.

"Hannibal." She didn't stop her fingers moving, she didn't even need to look back to see him there in the doorway to know he was watching. "Why don't you come over here?"

Hannibal complied, sitting closer to the pair. He was behind and just off to the right. He watched Bedelia's fingers enter Will's body and then shifted his gaze to the young pup's face.

He was gorgeous, hot red and sweating. His curls were slick to his face and his closed eyes were flickering in bliss. The little bell on his collar tinkled as he moved against the floor.

Hannibal was not jealous. Despite Will being the younger of them, he wasn’t envious of the attention he received from their mistress. He liked to watch Will being lavished with affection.

“I think he wants you to breed him, Hannibal.”

Will gasped and opened his eyes, biting his lip as his desire flooded his gaze with heat.

Hannibal saw Will’s pupils blown wide and felt a delicious pang of lust roll over in his gut. But the cage around his cock stopped any real physical reaction.

He grumbled in his chest. What was this? Was this some cruel new way to mock him?

“Here.” Bedelia beckoned, removing her fingers from Will and wiping them on a hand towel.

She brought out a set of tiny keys from her pocket and knelt on one knee before Hannibal.

“Spread your legs.”

Hannibal moved his thighs apart and Bedelia worked the key in the little padlock that sealed the cage shut.

It clicked open and she eased it off carefully.

Hannibal sighed at the relief. He took a deep lungful of air through his nose and felt his cock throb at the flavour of it.

“There you go, big boy.”

He rumbled in response.

“He wants you to mate him, Hannibal.”

Will had taken to wriggling his ass in the air again, soft breathy whimpers falling from his lips.

“Here.” Bedelia took Hannibal by his collar and brought him up behind Will.

She took a little more of the lubricant from the jar and worked it deftly over Hannibal’s erection. He groaned and his cock jumped and throbbed in her hand.

“Alright.” She whispered into his ear. “You can take him now. Be gentle with him…at first.”

Hannibal spread a hand out on Will’s lower back, causing Will’s spine to arch up into it.

“Hannibal…I need you.”

Hannibal didn’t waste time; he moved to curl his body over Will. He buried his nose in his hair as he guided himself to Will’s hole.

Bedelia stood a few paces away with her arms folded.

Will keened as Hannibal pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. Will was well prepared, more than enough lubricant dripped down his crack but Hannibal still found his ass to be intensely tight around him.

“H-hhannibal…” Will moaned, he grunted as he felt the head of Hannibal’s erection slip inside him and then the rest of his cock slide in deep with little effort.

Hannibal brought his hands around to hold onto Will tight. His fingers splayed over his belly.

“Good.” Bedelia praised, happy that Hannibal was being careful with the younger one. “Good boy.”

Will began whining loudly to encourage Hannibal to move.

He started to roll his hips into Will, his own face flushed at the exquisite heat inside the other pup.

“Hnnnyeah.” Will panted.

Bedelia stepped forward and crouched down next to Will. She stroked his hair and saw deep satisfaction on his face.

“Ok, Hannibal. You can go a little faster now.” She cooed.

Hannibal did as he was told, shoving into Will, keeping his arms wrapped around him tight.

“Yes! M-mate me, mate me, please.”

“Hmhm. What good boys you both are.” Her eyes flicked from Will’s face to Hannibal.

“Ah, ah, that is sloppy work, Hannibal.” She chided, coming around to help him. “Let me show you.”

Will turned his head to watch Bedelia take Hannibal by the hips and move him as she pleased.

“Smooth…”She spoke as she demonstrated, pushing Hannibal into Will and then pulling him back out with continuous movement. “You don’t want to hurt him.”

Hannibal’s shuddered. It was incredibly demeaning to be used like an animal. To be instructed in the most basic functions of the body. Hannibal knew how to satisfy Will just fine.

But being treated this way turned something inside him that he didn’t realize needed turning. And Will seemed to turn mad when they played this way, so Hannibal found that they both could benefit from shared time with Bedelia.

“That’s good.” She praised as Hannibal kept up the movement she had shown him.

“Aaauuuhh…” Will groaned.

“Hear that? That means you’re doing very well, boy.” She stroked Hannibal’s hair and the collar around his neck on her way to a set of draws near the window.

Hannibal rolled his hips and revelled in the gorgeous moans of the creature below him.

His hips stuttered a little when he felt Will tense up.

“Don’t worry.” Bedelia soothed. “It’s not for you, Will.”

Hannibal looked up, only to see that Will’s reaction had been a response to the red riding crop Bedelia now held in her hands.

“Don’t stop.”

Hannibal obeyed her, stroking Will’s belly to sooth his momentary nerves and shifting his hips forward again.

“Will.” She spoke into the room as she stood beside them. “Will, is this what you wanted? You wanted Hannibal to mount you and mate you slow and smooth?”

“Hmm….yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“…” Will shook his head.

“What do you want, sweetie? Tell your mommy what you want.”

Will winced at the term “mommy” but couldn’t help the quiet words that spilled from his lips.

“I want it harder.”

There was a loud crack as the crop landed sharply on Hannibal’s bare behind.

To his credit, Hannibal did not cry out but the shock did cause him to jump, thrusting himself hard into Will’s ass.

“Hannibal, harder.” She commanded.

Hannibal complied, not changing his smooth rhythm but increasing the pressure, pulling Will back into his body with his hold.

“Oo-ho-oohoh…” Will gasped. “Yes! More, just like that! Faster!” He cried.

“Hannibal?” She let the crop swing again, smacking Hannibal hard on his thigh.

“A-ck!” He let out a chocked off sound this time but was quick to speed up his thrusts at her command.

“Yyyeaahhh-Hhhnnn!” The little pup was moaning and crying almost constantly now. He whined a running mantra. “Mate me, mate me, mate me-”

Hannibal growled and slid his hands to Will’s hips, leaning away from his body and using the extra leverage to get in him deep and fast with his raw, aching cock.

“Good boy.” Bedelia praised as she watched him changing angles, trying to give Will what he needed.

“There-there just a little, more- yesss.” He angled his hips back on Hannibal’s next hard trust. Will gave a piercing yelp.

“There you go.” Bedelia murmured, tapping Hannibal’s behind lightly with the crop. “Give him what he wants, Hannibal. You’re right there. Make him come.”

Hannibal nodded up at his mistress and started to really fuck the other man hard. The lean muscles in his arms stood out as he pounded into Will.

“OOoh God don’t stop, Hannibal!” Will cried, tears spilling down his face. “Almost! Need to!”

Hannibal took Will’s little cock in his hand and pumped him quickly. It didn’t take more than a few flicks of his wrist and Will was coming with a sob. His asshole contracting in spasms around Hannibal.

“Good boy.” Bedelia praised. “Now, make sure you come deep inside him, Hannibal.” She smiled. “We want to make sure we get puppies this spring, don’t we, Will?”

Will was limp, collapsed onto himself on the carpet. He was absolutely ruined, tears and drool and sweat all over his face. His body splattered in his own come. He panted with overheated effort.

He nodded to Bedelia in response and looked back at Hannibal.

“I want it.” Will whispered. He started to move back onto Hannibal’s cock again, lazily. “Please, give me it. I need it inside of me.”

Hannibal quickly complied with Will’s wishes and thrust fast, reaching the edge of his climax in no time. Will’s ass was hot and wet and felt like heaven. And it was all for him.

He pushed in hard, causing Will to grunt as he came. His cock pulsed deep and hard inside the channel of Will’s ass.

“Ohh…Hannibal.” Will sighed, reaching back to hold onto the man’s thigh, stroking his skin, trying to comfort him.

“Tzz.” Bedelia called. “Off. Slowly.”

Hannibal didn’t even have time to catch his breath before he moved, withdrawing from Will. His cock slipped out of Will’s ass and drew some of Hannibal’s release with it. He was quick to gather it with his fingers and push it back inside.

“Now go. Back to your cage, Hannibal.” Bedelia commanded. She tapped his side with the crop, encouraging him out of the room. She moved to the door with him and let him make his own way down the hall.

\------

Will laid with his legs tucked to his chest. His head was resting in Bedelia’s lap as she stroked the hair from his face.

“You did very well, Will.”

He nodded and smiled.

“Hannibal was very good to me.” He whispered.

“Yes he was.” She replied. “But he has to stay in his cage. He can be a very bad boy, can’t he.” She stroked a hand over a pink scar that graced Will’s shoulder.

A bite mark.

“Yes.” Will breathed. “But I still love him very much.”

“I know, dear Will.” She kissed his temple and looked to the door way. “And I'm sure he loves you too.”

 

 


End file.
